


Disappointment and realisation

by NovemberWings



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: AU Peter B Parker stays in Miles' realm, Anxiety, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Training, Worry, spiders sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Peter B. Parker ends up staying in Miles' reality and helps him train and learn how to become Spiderman. However, Miles is worried that Peter is annoyed by him and is going to leave him at the first chance he gets.So when Miles fails during a training exercise all his worries come out into the open.





	Disappointment and realisation

Miles had been so relieved when Peter had stayed in his dimension. He knew it was selfish but being Spiderman was scary. He still had so much to learn and he wasn’t so sure that he could do it on his own. He couldn’t tell anyone, now that Uncle Aaron was gone, and he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to keep it all to himself. Plus, and he wouldn’t ever tell him this, but Miles had started to like Peter and get on with him.

Fortunately, after the dimension hopping gizmo had been destroyed all of Peter’s glitching had stopped and he was completely fine so Peter had agreed that he would help train Miles and teach him to ropes – and he would get into better shape as well.

Training on the whole was quite fun – it was a nice break from school and art work and let him get outside and do something physical. But it was also incredibly stressful. Miles didn’t want to embarrass himself or let Peter down because he was worried that if he didn’t get things quickly enough Peter would get fed up and abandon him. He knew he was pretty much dead weight to Peter and he often felt like he annoyed him and he was pretty sure that it wouldn’t take much to convince Peter that he didn’t need to keep entertaining Miles’ stupid pleading to teach him.

Overall, Miles managed to keep up only taking one or two times to learn how to do something, and while he hadn’t bested Peter in a real fight yet he had gotten the hang of swinging. The next thing Peter wanted to teach him to do was how to maximise the use of his Spider-sense. Miles did feel quite confident about this one though – having used his spidey sense a lot so he wasn’t as worried about this as he was about other training things.

They had decided at the beginning that training in the woods was the best idea – it wasn’t too far from school and it was isolated plus there was lots of things to climb and swing off – so Miles was waiting for Peter. He was sitting on his usual tree stump waiting, and he had been waiting quite a while; not because Peter was late but because he was always compulsively early to these training sessions worried that if he turned up late Peter would leave and just wouldn’t come back.

Soon, though, Peter came walking through the trees and when he saw Miles he pulled his earphones out and waved a little at him.  
“Jeez, kid, how long have you been here.” His tone was jovial, as always but it didn’t really sooth Miles’ nerves (but he didn’t let his nerves show through ever.)  
“Oh, not long.” He shrugged.  
“Alrighty. Ready to start?” Peter asked raising an eyebrow as Miles stood up to mirror his teacher.  
“Yep.” He nodded.  
“Okay. So using your Spidey sense its like when you get goose bumps, a spine shiver and your hairs standing up on the back of your neck all at once. To be honest your spidey sense is one of those things that will develop over time, but this’ll be useful just to see where you’re at at the moment.” There was a pause and Miles nodded to indicate to Peter that he was paying attention. “Ready then?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Miles responded cheekily, hopping from one side to another to make a show of it.

Straight away Peter rushed at him head on making Miles swiftly jump to the side, making him smile to himself – knowing that he had dodged the first attack – but swiftly Peter managed to swipe his legs out from under him from behind sending him crashing to the ground. He rolled onto his back to see a broken tree branch rapidly being brought down toward his body making him yelp loudly and roll out of the way just in time, hearing the branch crash into the ground just behind his back.

As quickly as he could he got to his feet looking around for the next threat but he couldn’t see anything. Without any visual warning he felt a tingle travel from his scalp down to his shoulder blades and on instinct he ducked into a squat just before a rock flew over his head, which would have hit him in the chest.  
“Nice one, kid!” He hears Peter shout from a far away place. He was definitely in the trees and Miles looked up to try and spot his mentor, feeling a warm fuzz in his chest at the praise – knowing that he wasn’t going to let Peter down today. But that warm fuzz only existed for a moment before he felt something his him in the face, and hard. The next thing he knew he couldn’t breathe.

He must have fallen over from the blow to his face and knocked all the wind out of his chest. His ears were ringing a little but he heard Peter’s footsteps coming closer – so he did the only thing he had the strength to do right then. To weather the next blow that he knew was coming, both from the fact that no fight with Peter had bent his short and the spider sense that was tingling his shoulder, he curled into a tight ball – knees brought up to his chest to protect his ribs and he covered his head and stinging face with his arms. He tensed waiting for the blow – he knew he deserved it. He had let them both down. And he much would prefer Peter to hit him to teach him a lesson than to leave him and abandon him all alone.  
A gentle hand fell onto his shoulder and he flinched at the unexpected nature of the contact.  
“Miles?” Peter’s voice sounded from above him worriedly, “are you okay?”  
“Yes.” He mumbled into his chest, where he had ducked his head and hidden his face, he didn’t dare move for two reasons; he didn’t know if another blow was coming or not and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. He wasn’t sure whether the tears were from a strong sense of disappointment in himself or a concern that Peter was about to tell him that he was disappointed in him or from the pain of being hit in the face. But honestly it was probably both.  
“Want to relax to I can see that you’re okay?” Peter suggested, shaking his shoulder a little – but Miles was still a little wary.  
“Are you going to hit me?” He knew he must have sounded pathetic but he didn’t know what else to do at this point.  
“What?!” Peter exclaimed, complete shock emanating from his tone, “No! I just want to see that you’re okay is all. Relax, Miles, it’s only me.”

Slowly Miles uncurled and showed Peter his face, but couldn’t quite make eye contact. Peter pulled him up from lying on the ground into a sitting position – with Miles still holding himself tensely – and leant him against a tree.  
“Look at me.” He instructed, which Miles complied with, before he raised a finger in front of Miles’ eyes. “Follow my finger with your eyes – don’t move your head.” Miles did as he was told and saw Peter’s face flush with relief. “Good I was just checking that you didn’t have a concussion. I’m really sorry, bud, I thought you would have seen that one coming. I guess your spider senses haven’t adapted to having multiple stimuli at once yet.”

Miles felt his cheeks burn with shame. Why was he so bad at this. Honestly he must be the worst Spiderman ever.  
“I’m sorry.” He said feeling more tears well up in his eyes.  
“It’s okay. No worries, it takes time to develop.” Peter shrugged until he saw the tears in Miles’ eyes. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” And Miles couldn’t take it any more and before he knew what he was doing the words were just flowing out of his mouth.  
“I’m sorry I’m so bad at this. I promise I’m trying my hardest. I really appreciate you staying and helping me because I get that I must be annoying you an’ everything and I wish that I could show you how much I appreciate your help by getting better and helping people in the city and you with missions but I’m just not good enough and I get you don’t want to help me but please don’t leave me alone I don’t know what-“

Suddenly, Peter held up a hand to silence him making Miles flinch back against the tree which made Peter frown in response.  
“Look, Miles, I don’t know where this is coming from. Just relax okay. We’ve not training right now this is just me talking to you okay – nothing more.” Miles nodded, reaching up to wipe some tears of his face. “I do want to help you and you’re doing fine. Why do you think I’m going to leave you?” Peter sounded genuinely hurt – making Miles feel even worse.  
“Because… you didn’t want to help me at the beginning and I’m not very good… it’s like teaching me is a waste of your time.”

Miles was met with silence while Peter was clearly thinking and processing Miles’ response.  
“I know when I first arrived I wasn’t interested in helping but things have changed. I mean you didn’t like me very much when I first met you but now you do. Well I hope you like me.” He laughed to cover up his nervousness but his rubbing the back of his neck gave it away. “And the whole reason of me teaching you is because you don’t know how to do it yet so of course you’re going to make mistakes.” He let out a puff of air, “Jeez Miles you should have said something instead of just letting this thoughts run wild in you head.” He sounded sad. “You know you can talk to me right. I want you to be okay. Not Spiderman but Miles Morales. I want you to be okay because I care about you.” He insisted putting a hand on his shoulder while making eye contact. Miles blinked and looked away feeling uncomfortable and a little silly about how much he had been worrying about this.  
“So you want to be here?” He said just to clarify.  
“Yeah.” Peter nodded seriously.  
“And you’re not mad when I make mistakes?” He said raising his eyebrows.  
“Nope.”  
“And you’re not going to abandon me?”  
“No.”  
“And I don’t annoy you or anything.”  
“Not at all, man!” He exclaimed jokily shaking Miles by both of his shoulders as if they were cartoon characters. Miles felt himself smile, despite the ache behind his nose and eyes.  
“Good. I was worried.” He admitted quietly.  
“You should have asked sooner if you were that worried, but you know you can come to me in the future right.” Peter sounded worried, but Miles nodded yes – making Peter smile widely because Miles swayed a little – the nodding making his head would send him dizzy. “Maybe we should skip training today.” Miles was about to nod in agreement again but remembered what happened last time so instead he just said;  
“Yeah. Sorry.” He felt disappointment rise in his chest.  
“Stop saying sorry.” Peter said gently, “anyway there’s nothing to be sorry for. Why don’t we go get some Ice cream or something?”  
“I’d like that.” Miles smiled, feeling his disappointment morph into elation extremely quickly.  
“Me too bud. Now let’s get going.” Peter stood and offered his hand down to Miles, which he gladly accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Spiderverse and ti was so good. Definitely my favourite spiderman movie by far it was just so beautiful and I was so interested in the (platonic) relationship between Peter and Miles so i thought I would right a little drabble.  
> I'm so tired I don't really remember what I've written so I think I might write another fic like this to try and capture it better but I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Please let me know what you thought of it. I would love to discuss your fav bits from this movie because none of my friends have watched it and I need to TALK.   
> Any who, I'm desperate to sleep. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
